


Doppelgänger 二重身

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 這個Barry雖然小動作與神態和他的Barry不一樣，可是除了多了副眼鏡，樣子就和他的Barry如出一轍。完美。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 逆閃閃聖教基地群內活動。與太鼓達人和sinken玩的連梗遊戲，開頭是太鼓達人，中間是我，結尾是sinken。創作過程為太鼓達人和sinken先寫開頭和結尾，彼此互相保密，最後由我來將開頭和結尾連成一個完整的劇情。

　　今日對於Barry而言是個緊張又激動的日子，他準備向他那當警探的女朋友求婚了，縱使她那當歌手的父親一再反對他們之間的戀情，但沒有什麼能阻止他倆的結合，他在首飾店輾轉了一個上午，終於挑中了他想像中的那枚戒指，花費掉他小半個月的工資，但對他而言是值得的，他走出商場，大屏幕上正放著星際實驗室的新廣告，一塊能感應到變種人的手錶，Barry抬頭看了眼，這東西估計他這輩子也沒打算入手，就算設計者是他所崇拜的Harrison Wells也無法改變這個事實，變種人無論怎樣都不會拿他這個可憐的工薪階層下手的。

　　然而這個想法並沒有被證實，幾乎就是他這樣打算的下一秒，他就被劫持了，而且還不是一般的變種人，是那個最可怕的極速。

　　被提起脖子那刻，Barry想，今天真是倒楣透了。

 

* * *

 

　　Eobard Thawne來了地球二散心，他惡趣味地想，頂著Harrison Wells的臉為非作歹給這裡的二重身添添亂也挺好玩的。正當他一邊坐在咖啡店喝拿鐵，一邊構思接下來一天的行程，不遠處有兩個極速者打起來了——Hunter Zolomon與Jay Garrick兩道閃電纏鬥得難分難解。

　　Eobard慢悠悠品嚐著咖啡觀看兩人打鬥，就在此時，他眼角餘光瞥見被銬在電燈柱上的年輕男子。

　　Barry Allen。

　　不，Eobard一秒後就反應過來，這個不是他的Barry，只是容貌一模一樣的男孩。Barry在地球二的二重身。

　　他回過神來，已站在那個Barry面前，化作一道陰影籠罩對方。Barry抬起頭來，對上他的目光。Eobard愈看愈滿意，這個Barry雖然小動作與神態和他的Barry不一樣，可是除了多了副眼鏡，樣子就和他的Barry如出一轍。 _完美。_

　　Barry呆了呆後，瞪大了眼睛，結結巴巴道：「Dr.、Dr. Wells？」

　　「哦？」Eobard笑著問道。「你認識我？」

　　「Dr.、Dr. Harrison Wells！你、你、你……我我我我我是你的粉絲！」Barry語無倫次道。「你研發的粒子加速器棒呆了！」

　　知道被誤認成二重身，Eobard微微一笑，說：「我不是他，不過我也研發了粒子加速器。」 _只不過我故意弄爆炸了。_

　　Barry被弄糊塗了，但聽到對方說自己研發了粒子加速器，又看到他和偶像一樣英俊的容顏，就再次眼冒紅心。

　　「你怎麼被銬到電燈柱上了？」Eobard愛撫著男孩的臉頰問道。

　　被對方的掌心摩挲著，男孩剎那從腳趾紅到了耳根，臉頰也發燒般滾燙起來，連話都說不清了，差點咬到舌頭。「剛、剛才極速挾持了我，然後閃電俠出現阻止他，我、我就被他扔在了這裡。」

　　Eobard爽朗笑了幾聲。「我把你從這裡弄出來好嗎？」

　　Barry只是一個勁兒看著他傻笑，顯然沒認真聽他說話。

　　年長者又是好氣又是好笑，直接解開了男孩的手銬，把他帶到咖啡店去了。

　　Eobard來自未來，對科學認識自然比地球二的Harrison Wells更深，稍微聊了兩句，就在Barry的偶像名單高踞榜首。Barry嘮嘮叨叨說個不停，各種科學問題、關於自己的事、關於他的事。

　　 _這個Barry哪裡都好，就是太聒噪了。_ Eobard的耐心一點一點耗盡，決定打斷喋喋不休的Barry。「Barry。」

　　「啊？」Barry停下正在說的話，呆呆望向對方。

　　Eobard佯裝深情雙手捧起Barry的臉。「雖然只跟你認識了很短時間，但我很喜歡你，Barry。」年長者把唇瓣貼到男孩耳邊：「你願意跟我回家當我的小寵物嗎？」

　　聽出字裡行間濃濃的性暗示，Barry的臉頓時紅得像蕃茄，斷斷續續道：「我、我、我……」他似是突然想起什麼，耷下了頭，小聲嘀咕：「可、可是我有Iris了……」他摸出懷中的戒指盒。「我連戒指都買好了。」

　　Eobard從Barry手中取過盒子，打開來瞥了瞥上面小得可憐的鑽石，手一扔就把戒指丟到遠處去了。

　　Barry目瞪口呆，望了望化作光點的鑽戒，又望了望一臉坦然的年長者，生氣道：「你怎麼可以這樣！」他氣得兩邊腮幫子都鼓起來了。

　　年長者心中一樂，戳了戳男孩肉呼呼的臉頰，摘下自己手上的逆閃戒指，戴上對方無名指。「我拿這個賠你，嗯？」

　　男孩不敢置信地看著無名指上的戒指，摸來摸去像是要確定是不是真的。

　　Eobard摸了摸他的頭，笑道：「喜歡嗎？」

　　「喜、喜歡……」Barry的聲音小得像蚊子。

　　「跟我回家，嗯？」年長者捏了捏男孩的耳垂，這次男孩小雞啄米似的點頭了。

 

* * *

 

　　Eobard順利把地球二的Barry牽回了他地球二的住所。那裡佈置基本上和地球一一樣，Barry看見又像好奇寶寶般東摸西摸，吱吱喳喳問問題。如今來到室內，Eobard為這張無法消停的嘴想到更好的用處。

　　「過來。」年長者坐在沙發上，向男孩招了招手，男孩就仿佛搖著尾巴向他跑來。

　　Eobard用磁性的氣音說：「跪下來。」

　　Barry原因也不問就乖乖雙膝跪地，雙眼亮晶晶凝視著Eobard。

　　「乖。」Eobard撓了撓他的下巴，脫下他的眼鏡放在一旁，就解開了褲子鈕釦，將陰莖自內褲釋放。

　　年長者尺寸可觀的性器在眼前晃了晃，看得Barry傻了眼。

　　「知道怎麼做嗎？」Eobard彎起唇道。

　　Barry膽怯地搖頭，過了半秒下定決心點了點頭，點到一半又沮喪的繼續搖頭。

　　看見男孩的表情一連變了三變，Eobard不禁笑了出來。「沒關係，我教你。」說著，他把陰莖往男孩唇上餵。「來，給我舔。」

　　Barry的舌頭繞著性器頂端舔了一圈，又像舔冰棒般每面都舔了一遍，舔得Eobard整根性器都覆上唾液的水光。

　　Eobard愉悅輕哼。「很好。含進去。」

　　男孩舔去頂端的腺液，就雙手握住陰莖根部往嘴裡送，吞下一半然後認真吸吮起來，寂靜的客廳裡淫靡的水聲清晰可聞，粉紅的嘴唇含住性器不住吞吐的盡面情色得很。

　　「整根吞下去，嗯？」年長者鼓勵道。

　　Barry吞了吞口水，把柱身一寸一寸納入喉嚨，頂到喉頭的時候難受得很，翠綠的眸子也變得濕漉漉的，但男孩還是壓下了乾嘔的衝動，深呼吸一口氣忍受異物入侵。待適應過來後，Barry做了幾下深喉，又吐出性器抬眸小心問道：「這樣做對嗎？」

　　「對，就是這樣。繼續。」年長者微笑道。

　　男孩聞言就像打了強心針，低下頭去，努力用舌頭又舔又舐再吞進去取悅對方，弄了一小會兒，又停下來眼睛眨啊眨啊問：「我表現好嗎？」

　　Eobard笑出聲來，讚許道：「很好。」

　　聽到誇獎，Barry開心得尾巴又搖了搖，吸吮得更賣力了。Eobard看著棕髮小腦袋可愛地上下聳動，單是視覺就得到極大滿足，硬著的慾望生生又脹大了幾分。

　　Barry抬起頭來，濕潤的嘴唇與堅硬的性器之間牽起一道銀絲。「已經撐得好滿了，還會繼續脹下去嗎？」

　　「你做得好就會，好了，別說話了。」Eobard一邊敷衍回答一邊把男孩的頭按回胯間，不再讓男孩退開了。Barry嗚嗚嗚了幾聲抗議無效後，就委屈地聽聽話話安靜舔弄年長者的陰莖。

　　雖然是第一次，男孩的口活相當不錯，Eobard被侍奉得舒服，很快就在他嘴中射了出來。Barry一個條件反射把滿嘴液體都嚥了下去，不知道發生了什麼似的睜著無辜的大眼睛巴巴看著年長者。

　　Eobard被逗樂了，狠狠揉了揉Barry的頭髮。「不錯，不用教就會了。以後也要這樣做，知道嗎？」

　　男孩乖巧地點頭，還自覺舔乾淨了對方的性器。

　　Eobard唇邊牽起一絲笑意，用靴子蹭了蹭Barry的襠部，害他嗚咽了一聲。「把衣服脫了。」年長者簡短命令道。

　　Barry咬了咬唇，站了起來，開始一顆一顆解開襯衫鈕釦。Eobard饒有趣味看著剛剛才給他口交完的男孩現在脫件上衣都忸忸怩怩，反差令他莞爾。待男孩磨蹭了半天才脫了一件衣服，Eobard乾脆把對方拉進懷裡，用嘴唇堵住Barry的驚呼同時伸手解開他的褲子，將他脫個清光後，就伸手握住他的分身。

　　男孩驚叫出聲，掙動了幾下掙不開來，也就紅著臉任對方施為。Eobard肆無忌憚啃咬著男孩的唇瓣，咬得下唇都腫起來了，一手揉捏他的臀部，一手撥弄他的鈴口，Barry被撩撥得雙眼都冒出水來了。

　　Eobard舔去他睫毛懸掛的淚珠，就把他打橫抱起，放到床上。年長者拿出繩子的時候Barry有點害怕了，向他投去驚疑不定的目光。Eobard俯身湊到男孩耳邊：「我想把你綁起來。」說完，他輕輕咬了男孩的耳垂，男孩全身都軟了，就這樣躺著任他把自己雙手綁在床頭，再把雙腳呈V字型的綁向床頭兩側。

　　年長者退後幾步欣賞自己的作品，男孩全身肌膚就和臉頰一樣紅，對方毫不掩飾的目光讓他難為情極了，然而被繩索束縛擺成這個姿勢的他根本無法遮掩自己，只得任由Eobard恣意打量。

　　半晌，Eobard終於走回床邊，用拇指和食指捏起Barry的乳尖。「我給你穿個乳釘好不好，嗯？弄個我的逆閃電標誌，讓人人都知道你是我的。」

　　Barry不知道他是真心還是故意逗自己，怯生生看著他，不敢接話。

　　Eobard端詳著男孩的臉容，忽然低下頭，在男孩唇上落下蜻蜓點水的一吻。隨後，他從床頭櫃拿出潤滑油，擠了點到手上，往Barry後穴探去，撫過皺褶，指節一節一節沒入。突如其來的入侵讓Barry倒抽了一口氣，雖然不痛，塞入異物的感覺仍然很不舒服，他擺了擺臀部想躲避，年長者視之為邀請，沒給他時間調整就探進第二根手指，肆意攪動分剪起來。

　　這下子Barry哀號出聲了，淚眼汪汪地道：「Dr. Wells，痛……」

　　「叫我Eobard。」Eobard糾正道，懲罰性地按上他的前列腺。男孩又叫了出來，這次尾音都變調了。

　　然而Eobard無意繼續把準備工作做下去。這個Barry沒有神速力，他不想弄傷他，也不想讓他 **太** 痛，但他依舊想讓男孩好好感受自己成為第一個佔有他的男人。於是，他抽出手指，沒給自己的性器塗上潤滑就抵上了男孩的入口。

　　方才的口活讓Barry充份認識到年長者性器的大小有點不合常理，見他草草擴張了幾下就這樣抵向自己的後穴，臉都白了，顫音問：「會、會痛嗎？」

　　Eobard笑了，笑得無比真摰。「會。」見男孩泫然欲泣，他又補上一句：「不過看在你這麼乖份上……我會溫柔一點的。」話畢，他扶著男孩的髖骨沉下腰，粗大的陰莖把入口皺褶徹底撐平，以緩慢的速度挺進深處。

　　Barry難受極了，先前少量的潤滑只能保證不流血，卻改變不了痛得要命的事實。他感覺身體內部被利刃劈開，硬生生開闢出能夠容納年長者巨物的甬道出來，濕熱腸壁與陰莖緊緊相貼，幾乎能夠描摹出尺寸形狀與上面每一條青筋每一根靜脈。

　　痛到眼冒淚花，事到如今Barry後悔同意被捆綁起來了，Eobard壓根兒沒打算停下來讓他喘口氣，性器一寸寸深入，頂開方才手指夠不到的地方，直至下身與男孩臀部完全貼合。Barry覺得快要被捅穿了，礙於束縛只得咬著牙受著，無法逃開。當然，其實就算沒有繩子綁著，他也是逃不過去了。

　　「噓，沒事了，第一次總是比較痛的。」年長者眼也不眨地說著謊話。「習慣了就好。」他撫著男孩後背漫不經心哄道。Eobard嘴上安慰著，下身卻展開律動，每一下摩擦都帶動一陣灼燒。

　　Barry眼圈都紅了，忍不住哀求道：「Eo、Eobard，求求你慢點……」

　　Eobard嘖了一聲，放慢了節奏，緩緩抽插幾下，讓狹窄的腸道盡快適應自己的大小，而後找準角度，碾向男孩的前列腺。陌生的快感讓男孩不由自主發出喘息，年長者笑了笑，再一次碾過那一點，快感強烈得男孩的喘息化作了呻吟。呻吟到一半，又是重重一頂，Barry從頭到腳乃至骨頭都蘇了，說不出話來，張著嘴軟綿綿的承接對方猛烈衝撞。

　　只消幾下，從來沒有同性經驗的男孩就泄了出來，雙眼被愉悅逼出的淚水染成一片迷濛。

　　「你的速度比我地球上的閃電俠還要快。」Eobard取笑道。「這麼快射了出來，待會可有得你受。」話音剛落，他就托起Barry的臀部，陰莖拔了出來，又再全根沒入，讓男孩凌空承受操幹。

　　高潮過後的身體敏感得不可思議，劇烈的抽插讓Barry幾乎是尖叫出來。「別——嗚……」男孩才說了一個字就被狠狠插入，聲音瞬間破碎不堪，只能淺淺啜泣著，祈求對方盡快完事。

　　但是Eobard的持久力好得驚人，Barry以為會被活活操死在床上的時候，年長者才綽有餘裕射在他體內。精液把後穴灌得滿滿的，陰莖滑出來後，白濁就從穴口流出，把床單都弄髒了。

　　男孩抽了抽鼻子，掙動手腕，擺出可憐的樣子問道：「可以把我解下來了嗎？」

　　Eobard露出燦爛的笑容，不懷好意地拍了拍Barry的臉頰：「還早著呢。」重新硬起來的性器蹭了蹭男孩的後穴，就著殘留的體液又插回進去。飽受蹂躪的甬道再次被填滿，被碾壓過無數次的前列腺被惡意擦過那刻，Barry又射了一次。

　　之後，男孩就是哭著求饒年長者也不肯放過他了。整個晚上Eobard不知道要了男孩多少次，一次又一次挑起他的快感。去到最後，Barry射出來的都成了稀薄透明的液體，年長者才肯罷休。陰莖拔出來的時候，被過度使用的後穴根本合不上，紅腫的往外吐著不屬於自身的體液，算是被徹徹底底操開來了。解開繩索後只見勒過的地方都擦破了皮，留下紅通通的痕跡。

　　被欺負到不成樣子的Barry泣不成聲，Eobard把他抱進懷裡說了很多諸如「對不起你太可愛了，我一時沒忍住」、「抱歉下次不會了」之類的鬼話，他才止住哭泣。體力超支的男孩在年長者替他清理完後就睡了過去，明明剛才Eobard把他折騰慘了，男孩臉上還滿是乾涸的淚痕，卻一點也不懂從錯誤中學習的樣子，不設防地枕著對方胸口睡得安穩。

　　Eobard微微側著頭，把Barry睡顏盡收眼底。看著這副熟悉的容貌，他想起他的Barry。當初，他與他Barry的第一次慘烈多了。也是他手下留情了，這個Barry事後還能哭上幾聲，那時，他的Barry可是連嗓子都啞了，半點聲音都發不出來了。

　　至今Eobard仍然記得當日的滔天怒火。當時光機化成碎片散落一地，他滿心滿眼都是報復的念頭。他要把出爾反爾的閃電俠傷害到體無完膚，他要讓違背承諾的男孩悔不當初。於是，他把其他人關進了管道監獄， 就在他們面前，強行佔有了Barry Allen。男孩淒慘的哭聲給了他復仇的快感，讓那場暴行持續的時間比原定長多了。

　　施暴之後，Eobard就那樣把赤裸的男孩像塊用完的破布般丟在地上，不顧而去。

　　再見之時，Barry已成了Eobard記憶中未來閃電俠冷漠、不近人情的樣子。

　　命運何其諷刺，Eobard以為他的Barry到頭來和未來閃電俠沒兩樣才如此殘酷對待，最終，卻是他的殘酷對待害男孩真真正正長成了未來的他厭惡的那副模樣。

　　此時此刻，抱著地球二的Barry Allen，Eobard Thawne清楚知道他和他的Barry Allen再也不可能擁有這樣的溫存。

　　他們之間，只剩下了不死不休。

　　他幻想過兩人的結局，他們總有一個得先死。

　　二人就像是日與月，圍繞著地球爭鬥，圍繞著彼此的一切在比賽。Barry總是像太陽一樣能帶來光明，Thawne則是能輕易的遮蔽他的一切。Barry爭鬥了這麼多年，他從未想過會是這樣的結局；他也從來沒有想過殺死另外一人會是怎樣，逆閃電只是為了看他兩眼間的淚花，以及仇視自己時的那份堅定。他自己已經失去了太多，Barry不願意再去奪取什麼了，他只想靜靜的看著對方，再將其從這個時間上終結。

　　兩個穿上面具的人；一是保護自己身邊的人，一是成為城市的夢魘；一位能救下將死之人的天使，一位將折磨幸福之人的惡魔；他有著愛他的人，他沒有愛他的人。Barry施舍自己的愛於萬物，閃電賜予七美德之善，Thawne殘忍的奪取他所有的愛，閃電也賜予七宗罪之惡。二人同樣堅信自己是被選中的，但也注定迎來這個結局。

　　「我有一天會死。」

　　「我不會殺你的，因為我恨你。」

　　「我想你會親手殺死我，拜托了。」

　　「這就是結局麼。」他懷著哭腔默默的說道。

　　在無線條被規劃的時間線上，旅行的終點，二人的終點，永遠是以死亡為結束，永遠是以一個人的受害到另一人的贖罪。活著永遠不會想到告白，想到彼此是如此重要。他仿佛只能輕吻其僵化的屍體，試圖找到那溫存的體溫，以溫暖自己破碎的靈魂。無數個死局一般的最後，撲滅二人所能想到的未來。

　　在那神速力所吞噬的空間裡，抱著他的屍體赴向終點，眼中沒有一絲恨意，流乾最後一滴淚，飽受現實折磨的靈魂終於到那天藍色的彼岸。

　　他與他最終的最終。

**Author's Note:**

> 成功用作弊的方法把毫無關連的頭尾連上了（自豪臉）。


End file.
